A Big Brothers Angel
by undeadprincess4life
Summary: When Nathan's little sister is diagnosed with cancer. He must leave his rockstar life to spend the last moments with his little sister. While dealing with the diffucultys of the paparazzi and fans. Told from the point of view of characters. Read the heartbreaking tear jerking story of A Big Brothers Angel . I promise you will not be disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In this little old town nothing much happens here. Every day it's the same old thing, people get up go to work come home and repeat the next day. This dusty old town was once a great place there were children playing out in the sunlight. Mothers and Fathers would take their kids to the park. Every once in a while you would see a sweet little elderly couple sitting on a bench just carrying on with their lives and living it to the fullest. But that was a long time ago. But this isn't the story I'm telling you about.

This story is about a boy and a girl. Now I know what you're thinking every story has a boy and a girl in it they live happily ever after the end. But this is a story that didn't have a happy ending.

You see that man kissing his wife goodbye and rubbing his sons head and kissing his daughter as he goes to work. He is Nathan. And his life is going to take a turn for the worse today. As he gets into his expensive sports car he doesn't realize the danger that awaits him literally just around the corner. As that Humvee driver talks on his cell phone he doesn't realize he is about to kill a man. And at the perfect moment… crash….

Nathan was rammed in the side by the Humvee… He was in a great amount of pain. And when the ambulance comes the medics will think they are too late. But as photographers snapped pictures they didn't realize that their photos would become a world phenomenon.

As Nathan lay in his hospital bed he was close to the merge of death. But something would let him die. And when the pictures were looked at they knew exactly what was stopping him. But for about 6 hours he died. He woke up as the doctors were wheeling him down the hallway. His screams of agony echoed down the halls of the hospital. He was in physical and emotional pain. The doctors were baffled as they brought him back to his room. And when he was finally stabilized news reporters swarmed the hospital. It was that talk of the century he was the proof that angels existed. His wife was next to his side as he sat upright in the bed.

As his son sat at his father's side and played with his little superman action figures silently. Nathan held his daughter as she slept in his arms. Nathan was questioned to no end. Finally he looked at the reporters and he asked to see the photo. As he looked at it he paused and he smiles and tears filled his eyes. "Yes I know who she is. But you need to know her story and how her life and mine were both connected." The story you are about to read is the story of Nathan and his guardian angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Nathan

It was about 12 years ago. I graduated high school with a regent's diploma and I decided to go to Julliard performing arts school to study music. There I went to school with my best buds for life, Heath Burns, Manny Taur, and Holt Hyde. And then when we graduated from there we started our own band. At first we did cover songs. Mostly Nickelback, My Darkest Days, and the All American Rejects. Then we were discovered by a talent scout. And we were great! God how I loved it, I never wanted it to end. The money, the girls, the clubs, the music, the fame, and the parties. We would wake up most days in places we had no idea existed.

My little sister Melody she was about to start college. She was as talented as they could get when it came to musicals and music all together. She and Holt were what you would call high school sweethearts. She loved Holt to no end and he returned that love right back. There was no greater pair than them. When Holt and I wrote songs they would mostly be about Melody.

I even had a girl too. Cindy Cyclops. And yes she was the most beautiful creature in the entire galaxy. Her black hair was as dark as a raven's feather. Her one eye as brown as tree bark. I would talk to her over the phone every night till she would fall asleep on the phone with me. She was the best girlfriend a guy could ask for. And I wouldn't trade her for the world.

God life was great then and I wouldn't trade that time for the world. Hell in that year Melody and Holt got engaged! But the happiness ended fast. Holt was walking back to the hotel when he was cornered in an alley and was mugged… and shot. He died instantly. Melody was not the same after he died. She dropped out of Julliard and stayed with Cindy. Then after a year the band had to get back on the road. I felt bad without Holt being there. But the show must go on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Cindy

Melody and I were best friends since before we could walk. Melody would always have this sort of... "Light" to her. Like you could never ever be sad with her around. It was almost impossible.

I remember on Melody's 10th birthday all she wanted to do was sing for the seniors in the senior citizen home down the road. She didn't want to have a new toy or want a party she wanted to do for others. She never seized to amaze me. Every weekend she would go around the town with her wagon and offer help for anyone in the town. One time she went to the Salem orphanage with all of her toys and she gave all of her dolls and toys to the little girls there. Her parents were so mad at her for giving away her things but Melody saw no flaw in it whatsoever.

One year Melody was asked to sing the national anthem at the Salem parks family picnic. And Melody accepted but only on one condition. Half of the money made went to the humane society. The mayor signed a contract with Melody that the money would go to the humane society. And that day when Melody sang. Everyone agreed never before was the national anthem sang by someone with a voice as beautiful as Melody's.

Melody met Holt in elementary school. He used to tease her because she was to forgiving. But in high school he started to act more sweet towards her. Melody was a little bit cautious toward him but she was crazy for him. Melody was the star in the music and drama department. And even I am a girl and I am going to admit it. Melody was the most beautiful girl in Monster High. And I was sort of jealous. Melody was so perfect. I would sometimes imagine what it was like to be her. I would have loved to make people smile as soon as I walked into the room. But after I started dating her brother I really didn't care so much.

Nathan was the dream guy. He was tall, strong, handsome, and really funny. He would flirt with a lot of girls and he would steal a kiss or two from some of them. But after he started dating me he was so sweet and tame. Me and him would sneak out late at night and sneak into parties. We had a very rebellious relationship. And by the time Nathan graduated… I didn't remember what to do with my real life. I was really confused. But then I started talking to Melody again. Little did I realize that she was with Holt. I didn't talk to her for over a year. I sit here now and I can say I regret not spending my time with her.

Well 10 years after Holt's death, Melody was starting to get out into the world again. Melody went on Broadway and she starred in the production of the Phantom of the Opera. Then she started getting really sick. She came home and lived with me. We took her to see Dr. Jackson Jekyll. And my fear was confirmed. Melody had a tumor on the left atrium of her heart. When I looked at her face, it wasn't sad or upset. It was just so calm. Jackson was another one of Melody's lover boys. Melody didn't go out with him but I knew that he liked her ever since 7th grade. He and Holt were separated in a freak accident and they were almost like brothers. I think that Holt's death to a hard hit on him too.

He held Melody's hand to comfort her and he looked at her ever so sweetly and said "I promise Melly we will find a way to get through this thing." And even though I wasn't in her spot. I believed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson 

When we asked Dr. Jekyll to share his story he was very skeptical. We gave him his space and waited for him to come to us to tell us the story.

I am sorry about being a pain to come to you guys. I just… never thought I would have to bring up the story ever again. But I guess Mel's story needs to be told.

When I met Melody I was about 3 years old. She was a newborn. Our parents were really good friends. As we grew up me and her became friends. Of course we were young and we were blind to the whole problem with boys and girls being best friends. We would run in an empty field and we would take a jar and collect lightning bugs. Oh we had such great times.

One day she and I sat in the field and we were talking and Melody was lying in the grass. And I was reading a book. I was in first grade and Melody was in preschool. And I heard her scream. There was a snake was wrapped around her leg. I crawled over to here and calmly unwrapped the snake and threw it away from her. Melody was crying so hard she was barely breathing. She had the worst fear of snakes I had ever seen. I held her hand and looked at her and calmly said "It's ok Mel it's gone…" But before I could even finish the sentence she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a little kiss and a hug. I was sort of in shock. It was totally unexpected. But in a way I sort of liked it. I know most boys hate kissing girls and don't like girls. But I was different I liked the way her kiss felt. And honestly I wanted to save her more so I could get more.

Well I never got that chance, but hey that never stopped me from trying. Well then Holt started to come along. You know the whole Jekyll and Hyde story I'm sure. Well Holt started getting in the way with my social life and I became an outcast and Melody was rising to the top.

On the upside Holt and I were finally separated my junior year. And I tried to get Melody to be mine, but before I knew it Holt swept Melody right off her feet and took her away from me. I loved Holt like a brother but I was heartbroken when I found out Melody and him were going steady. It almost killed me. But Melody deserved to be happy.

So I went to Harvard and studied for my Doctrines. And I lived a lonely ordinary life. I owned my own practice and became rich. You would think why wouldn't you search for a girl if I was successful and lonely. The truth is… The truth is… I still loved that beautiful angelic girl. And secretly dreamed she would be mine…

Jackson looked down and started sobbing when we asked him what he thought of Holt's death.

I was in complete utter shock. How can that happen to him? My own brother shot down like an animal. Whoever did that to him was going to suffer and I would make sure of that. When they tracked down his killer I hired a hit man… To shoot that mother fucker until he looked like Swiss cheese. I know it is illegal but it was either I did it or a crazy fan girl. I got into trouble yeah. But I got off with a warning. I guess that was what you call an advantage of being a doctor in this fucked up society of ours.

At the funeral I saw Melody for the first time in 3 years… My god she never looked so beautiful. I felt like a total dick for falling in love with Holt's fiancé again. But my god… She had the face of an angel and that hair… the sun would be jealous of its light, her eyes they were so blue you could drown in them. There was no other girl in the world that could match her beauty. I remember picking daisies for her and trying to steal another kiss from her as children. I always wanted her to be Mrs. Jekyll or Dr. Jekyll's wife. But she would never want me. She would feel guilt toward Holt.

So my dream was a silent one. And I would remain alone again for 10 years. Then Melody came in to my office. You could tell that there was something amiss. We ran a pet scan and we found a tumor the size of a grain of rice on her left atrium of her heart. And for about 3 minutes I sat there in complete shock. Melody… was dying. I started to cry. I hadn't spoken to her in 13 years and when I finally talk to her she is going to die. But a slight hope told me that I could save her. That maybe I could remove the tumor. When I gave melody the options she just remained silent. I couldn't bear to see her like this. So I told her "Don't worry Melly we will find a way to get through this." I asked Cindy to leave the room so I could talk privately with Melody. And she did as I asked and walked out.

Melody sat on the examination table and she looked at me. I sat down on my chair and sat in front of her. I held one of her hands and rubbed the top of her hand gently with my thumb. Melody's hand was soft and smooth. "Melody… I know it has been hard since Holt passed… but you need to think about yourself. Holt doesn't want you to suffer like this." Melody looked me in the eyes and said "That is why I don't want anything done. The sooner I am with him the better." My heart shattered. How could I respond to that? My true love wanted to die. And I couldn't have any say in it.

"Well I can't say anything against your wishes Melody. And I have to say it will be a while. About two years." Melody started crying and she hugged me. She felt relieved to be dying. But she never even realized my feelings. If only she knew right then. Maybe she would still be with me.

Jackson had to leave after that statement for an emergency.


End file.
